


Happy Endings

by xtremeroswellian



Category: Sliders (TV)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Also this is mainly crack, Crack, F/M, I hated her at this point, Maggie's a bitch in this, OOC everyone, just total crack, okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23569618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Summary: "Why do you always have to be so cynical?" Wade demanded."Why do you always have to be an idiot?" Maggie shot back.
Relationships: Quinn Mallory/Wade Welles
Kudos: 5





	Happy Endings

"Wow!" Wade said as she landed on the New World. "Look at those roses!"

Maggie rolled her eyes. "It's a bunch of stupid flowers. Big deal."

Wade glared at her.

"Here we go again," Quinn murmured to Remmy.

"Why do you always have to be so cynical?" Wade demanded.

"Why do you always have to be an idiot?" Maggie shot back.

"Guys, knock it off," Remmy said.

"Shut up!" Maggie snapped.

"Why don't you follow your own advice?" Wade asked sharply.

"Why don't you shut your whining little mouth for a change? No one cares what you have to say. No one even wants you around," Maggie told her, glaring.

"Speak for yourself," Rembrandt said, glancing at Wade, whose eyes reflected pain… and fear that Maggie was right.

"Oh, Remmy to wimpy Wade's rescue again! God, you're so pitiful!"

Wade could feel herself growing angrier by the moment. "You're angry with me because I'm grieving for the loss of someone I loved when you haven't grieved for your own husband!"

"Your grief is unjustified. You're just doing it so Quinn and Rembrandt will feel sorry for you! To make me look like the bad guy so when I point out the obvious they will come to your defense!"

"I can defend myself," Wade said angrily.

"You couldn't defend yourself against a plant let alone me! I'm better than you at everything, Wade,  
and I always will be!"

Something inside Wade snapped. She threw herself at Maggie, the force sending both of them to the ground.

"Wade!" Quinn exclaimed, going to grab her off Maggie.

Remmy held him back. "Wait a minute, Q-Ball. I'd like to enjoy this moment."

Quinn stared at him, then turned to watch.

Wade punched Maggie in the face, screaming at her. For a moment, Maggie was too stunned to react. Then she grabbed Wade's hair and pulled.

Wade punched her again and Maggie let go.

"Get off me!" Maggie screamed, shoving Wade.

Wade was about to take another punch, but suddenly a pair of strong arms grabbed her. And pulled her away. Panting, she turned to see who stopped her from the butt kicking she'd been giving Beckett. It was Quinn. The fight went out of her.

Maggie glared at her as she climbed to her feet. "You stupid bitch!"

"Beckett, back off!" Remmy warned.

"Me?" Maggie screamed in outrage. "Did you see --?"

"Girl, I've put the whole thing to memory," Remmy said, laughing.

"I don't believe this crap! Mallory, that's it! You either do something about her, or I'll put all of us out of our misery and get rid of her once and for all!"

"Yeah, well who just beat the crap out of who?"

"That's because you caught me off guard!"

"All right, and enough! Everyone just split up and get your heads on straight. We'll all meet at the Dominion in one-hour," Quinn said, glaring at the girls.

Wade stomped away in one direction and Remmy followed her. Quinn stormed away and Maggie did, too.

Remmy caught up with Wade. "Did you come to harass me to?" she asked.

He was stunned by the sound of her voice. It was accusing and yet hurt at the same time. "Hardly.  
You know I'm with you on this."

"Quinn's not."

He stopped her. "Wade, he's just trying to get everyone home. He's trying to do the right thing."

"Yeah, by taking her side on everything and forgetting about -" she cut herself off. "Never mind."

He wanted to say something, but couldn't find the right words. So silence set in as they walked. "So, Wade…" his voice trailed off and she glanced at him sideways.

"It felt great," she admitted. He grinned. They walked a while longer. "Remmy, I quit."

"What?"

"You go back. I'm staying on this world."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quinn sat down at the table at the Dominion across from Maggie. "We have to talk. You and Wade obviously can't stand one another."

"Obviously," she scoffed.

Quinn restrained his hands from clenching into fists. "But I won't have you threatening her anymore."

"Me? She is the one who attacked me!"

"Look, you've been on Wade's case since you started sliding. You can only push someone so far. Now I've known her for a long time and she's not a violent person. You know how to push her buttons and you did it intentionally."

"Oh, Bull, Mallory. Your wimpy little Wade's been on the verge of a breakdown since your precious professor died. She was the time bomb waiting to go off!"

"How can you be so cold and insensitive? You lost someone and so did we. Just because one of us is dealing with it and the rest of us aren't -"

"Cut the crap! She's weak and you know it!"

Quinn resisted the urge to throttle her. "Maggie, shut up, and listen to me," he commanded. She stared at him. "If you're asking me to choose between you and Wade, then I choose Wade. I'm tired of you acting like such a bitch all the time and I'm sick of your nasty attitude. Either you start being more considerate to the rest of us or you lose your ticket to slide and that's that."

Just then, Rembrandt walked up. He glared at Maggie. "Q-Ball, We gotta talk."

Quinn looked up at him, surprised by the harshness of his stare. He stood up. "What's up, Rem?"

"Wade says she's done sliding," Remmy said flatly.

Quinn stared at him. "What?"

"She told me she is staying here."

Quinn closed his eyes. "Where is she?"

"She went for a walk."

"Okay, you take the timer. I'm going to go talk to her."

Remmy watched as Quinn rushed away. Then he turned Maggie. "We have to talk."

"Great," Maggie muttered.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quinn found her at the bridge she walked to on every dimension. She was staring at the ocean. "Wade?"

"I'm fine, Quinn. I made the decision for you - I'm done sliding," she said. Her voice was shaky.

"No."

"What?"

"No. I won't let you quit."

"You can't force me to slide."

"No. But I can stay here with you."

She turned to stare at him, uncertainty registering in her wide brown eyes. "Quinn, what are you talking about?"

"You're right, Wade. I've been acting like a bastard since Maggie started sliding with us. I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?"

"Quinn, this isn't about Maggie anymore. This is about you and me. It's about us."

"Us?" Quinn repeated.

"Do you remember the world where the asteroid was going to destroy it? When we were in that basement dancing and -"

"And kissing?" he finished. He smiled at her, almost shyly. "I remember like it was yesterday."

"Really?" she asked.

"Wade, it was one of the happiest memories I have of sliding."

"Same here," she whispered.

He rested his hands on her shoulders. "It just - felt so right."

She nodded in agreement.

"In fact," Quinn continued, drawing her closer to him. "It felt perfect." He brushed his lips across hers gently. She responded by wrapping her arms around his neck, standing on tiptoe to reach him better.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too," he whispered back.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Furthermore, if you don't stop picking on Wade, I'll personally see to it that you'll be left behind," Remmy finished.

Maggie didn't answer.

"Remmy," Wade said, grinning as she walked back into their hotel room. "We got some news."

"Girl, where have you been? I was beginning to think you would miss the slide."

"We went shopping," Quinn told them.

"Shopping? You almost missed the slide to go shopping?" he asked, looking at them like they had  
lost their minds.

Wade held up her hand. "Remmy, we're engaged."

Rembrandt's face broke into a grin. "Well, it's about damn time! I didn't think you two were ever getting together!" He hugged them both.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Maggie said, rolling her eyes. She stood up. "I'm out of here."

"What about the slide?" Quinn asked.

"Forget it. I'd rather spent eternity in hell than watch you to drool all over one another." Maggie left.

"Good riddance," Remmy said. "Looks like we've got two good reasons to celebrate! We got rid of Maggie and you guys finally got together!"

Wade and Quinn smiled. "Looks like we got a happy ending, after all."


End file.
